1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image processing apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus configured to search for a feature point of an object, e.g., a human body by using an image having depth information and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface, for example, for a game or a household appliance is being changed in various ways with the development of sensors. Noticeable changes in the user interface occurring in human recognition technology and motion recognition technology include configurations so that a command made by a person performing a direct motion is recognized to an object, and various contents are being developed by using the recognized motion.
In conventional technology, a method of searching for previously learned feature points by use of a sliding window is used. However, for the conventional technology as such, a long period of execution time is needed. In addition, the sliding window may need to be moved to an overall range, and in certain cases, the size of the window may need to be changed.